loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kikyo/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180111180041/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180220205104
I'm not sure Inuyasha and this bitch are married cause she is a miko. If she really was his wife, she would not be a virgin. In the Señoku era a woman would have to keep her purity to be a priestess. At the end of the series and in a special chapter she is a priestess, she has priestly powers. Inuyasha is on her side, but he doubts they would be married, probably not, because she would have to give him back her body, then she would become a normal woman. She is from other times, they would be trapped in a world she does not belong to, she would never see her family. She uses the test "you should trust me more" but it is rather a relationship as a partners . In a special chapter you can see that all the time she is jealous of Kikyou and can not control her jealousy, she hates the fact that she was not the first InuYasha love. Read this post and comments. I thought so too, because it was strange, I knew the history of Japania earlier, this person, confirmed me in the fact that the alleged "marriage" is just an idea Kagome. She said it to Seita, and he believed her because it was his sister.It shows how immature she is, even at the age of 18. She will always have darkness in her heart and she will never accept the fact that InuYasha will always love Kikyou.Of course she uses "Osuwari" and his "friends" only Sango said "Memories" FTW ?! She talks about trust, but she does not trust him, and that's why she used "Sit" in a special chapter and she said "you should trust me more" means that their relationship is partners , but he did not touch her and did not marry her.He's not sex with her, she's a liar!! he promised he would protect her and he did it! I can't believe they're are married the opening scene with the red thread has been added for fans, because the anime makers always like to add something.I thought so too, because it was strange, I knew the history of Japan earlier, this person, confirmed me in the fact that the alleged "marriage" is just an idea Kagome. She said it to Seita, and he believed her because it was his sister.It shows how immature she is, even at the age of 18. She will always have darkness in her heart and she will never accept the fact that InuYasha will always love Kikyou.Of course she uses "Osuwari" and his "friends" only Sango said "Memories" FTW ?! She talks about trust, but she does not trust him, and that's why she used "Sit" in a special chapter and she said "you should trust me more" means that their relationship is partners , but he did not touch her and did not marry her.He's not sex with her, she's a liar!! he promised he would protect her and he did it! I can't believe they're are married the opening scene with the red thread has been added for fans, because the anime makers always like to add something.I agree Kikyou trusted him and that's why she did not give him a necklace. Rumiko likes to create such characters, but Kagome is a maddening queen. It was created to be perfect, but it is not, these defects can be seen as possible! She has darkness in her heart to the very end. She will always be jealous of Kikyou! Even when her rival has disappeared and she still feels threatened because she knows that Kikyou is very important to InuYasha and she will never be so important to him and it annoys her